Today
by Sxkitn
Summary: Edward has to live through the hardest day of his life. Will emotions take over to where he will shatter his best friend’s day, or can he hold them in as his own world crumbles around his feet.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own.. surprise, surprise, surprise.**_

_**Ok so I have had this one shot running through my head for a while now.. I heard the song 'Today' by Gary Allan and had to do it.. **_

_**So here we go. It's not my normal lemony work.. But I thought even I could try something new.. lol.. See what you think..**_

"Wow, you look great." I said as I twirled my finger around so she would do a turn, taking in her flowing light blue dress and matching heels.

"Yeah, I clean up well." She scoffed as she slapped my arm and gave me a tight hug. "How you holding up?" I shrugged as I led her to the car and opened the door making sure to cover her dark brown hair that was pulled up into a French twist with long ringlets flowing around her face, from the Washington rain with my jacket.

"I'm fine." I finally answered as I set myself behind the wheel. I stiffened slightly as I felt her small warm hand rear on my arm in a supposed soothing way.

"You're lying." I closed my eyes as I started the engine and took a deep calming breath then looked into her brown eyes and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, perfect even." I watched her roll her eyes and turn to look out the window.

"Not only to me but yourself too." I heard her mumble under her breath. I sighed as I took off down the wet streets of Seattle. It was an uncommon wet summer day. I mean not like rain in the Pacific Northwest was uncommon, I mean this was like the wettest place know to fucking man other than a rain forest, but for the middle of July it's not normal. I swear when I woke up this morning that the weather was just mimicking my own mood.

"Thanks for coming with me." I whispered as we got onto the freeway and drover for about an hour in uncomfortable silence. I heard her sigh then felt her all telling eyes on me.

"I told you no matter what you decided I was going to be there for you." I nodded as I chanced a glance at her and smiled weakly. She patted my knee and then went back to watching the passing cars. I took the silence with great acceptance and turned on 'Kings of Leon' one of the few CD's I owned that we both agreed on.

"What changed your mind?" Her voice startled me for my own musings of memories past and brought me back to the present. I shook my head and chuckled at myself as I turned the music down.

"Well…" I looked out the windshield and took in the brief glimpse of The Columbia River that I got at that moment. "I was invited." I shrugged as the reason sounded hollow even to my own ears.

"Even I can think of a better excuse than that, and I don't even know these people." She scoffed as she turned her body towards mine, turned the music off, and rested her hands in her lap. "Try again." I huffed in frustration as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Free food and open bar." I tried and glanced to my right to see her shake her head once and waved her hand for me to try once again. I blew out and aspirated breath and growled deep in my chest.

"Oh I love when you do that... so sexy." She jokes as she slapped my knee and giggled. "Come on. This is me you're talking to." Her tone changing to pure seriousness.

"Fine! It's for my best Friend. I have to be there." I grasped the steering wheel tighter as I forced tightness out of my chest.

"Best Friend?" she huffed and I could just picture her rolling her eyes in my head.

"Yes, my best friend… for the last 12 years." I deadpanned as I changed lanes to pass a slow moving motor home.

"She is a lot more than that to you and you know it." I looked at her with a glare and she held her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I will keep my mouth shut and be the perfect date."

"Ang, please!" I begged as I ran my fingers through my hair once again tugging roughly on the ends. She took her hand, removing mine from my hair, and brought it to her mouth placing a small kiss to the palm.

"I'm sorry. I just hate to see you hurting." She entwined our fingers together and placed them both in her lap. "I love you."

"I know and I love you to Ang. I just have to do this." I saw from the corner of my eye her nod and I squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, you know that." She whispered as she turned the music back on and turned it up officially ending this part of our conversation.

*~*~*~*~*

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I pulled up to the parking lot of the old Victorian house that would be the backdrop of tonight's festivities. Since it had already started to hit twilight outside the white fairy lights that outlined the home and grounds were on showing off the elegance and enchantment of the venue.

"Oh My God…." I looked over to see Ang with her hand covering her mouth and eyes wide. "It's gorgeous." I nodded with a sad smile as I parked the car and turned it off.

"Yeah it is; we found this place on one of my weekends down here." I pushed myself out of the driver's seat and walked around slowly to help Angela out of hers. "It's named 'Queen Anne' and was built in 1884 for Daniel Boones Great-granddaughter Amanda for her wedding present from her husband. The minute she saw it she squealed and said this was where she was going to get married." Angela placed a hand on my arm that was linked with hers and I ended my word vomit as we walked up to the front gate.

My eyes opened wide in shock as a 5 foot 2, 83 pound pixie in a lavender dress jumped into my arms and squealed in excitement.

"OH MY GOD…we didn't think you were going to come." I untangled my arm with Angelas then wrapped my arms around the small body that was now hanging from my neck.

"I missed you too Alice." I chuckled as I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Mom and dad are already here." Alice said as she climbed down my body and straightened my white button down. "I told them to save a place for you and your plus one, just in case." Her smile widened as she looked to my left and extended her hand to Angela. "Alice, baby sister to this big lug here." She said as she winked at me. I rolled my eyes as Ang laughed as placed her hand in Alice's.

"Angela, pleased to meet you."

"So how long have you and my big brother been seeing each other?" I jabbed Alice in her ribs and she glared at me.

"Ang and I are just friends. I have told you time and time again that I don't have time to date right now." I huffed as I took Angela's arm once again and pulled her to my side.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Eddie." And she winked at me once more.

"Alice you need to get in there, they are having a problem with the dress, and she is having a panic attack." I looked up to see Charlie walked up to us wringing his hands nervously. "Oh hey there Edward didn't think you could make it?" he extended his hand to mine.

"Yeah, got done with the labs sooner than expected." I lamely explained as I shook his sweaty hand. He looked me deep in the eyes and then nodded once before turning back to my baby sister.

"You need to get in there, Ali." He leaned down to her level and staged whispered. "And maybe you can kick Renee out of there, she seems to only be making it worst." He chuckled as he straightened his back and winked at her. "I will take over greeting." He waved her way and went to greet other guest.

"Your sister seems great." Angela said as we walked down the covered pathway to where the congregations of people were. I nodded my agreement as I looked around at all the familiar faces and a few unknown that must be from his side.

"Edward, long time, no see Bro." I felt the hard slap on my back and smiled.

"Jake." I clasped hands with the tall lanky man in front of me and introduced him to Ang. "So how are things going?" I asked as we walked toward the rows of seats.

"Still on the team, playing my ass off, classes, girls, drinking, and parties." I chuckled as I shook my head.

"So nothing has changed." We both laughed as he agreed.

"Can you believe this?" he asked with a sad look in his big brown eyes waving his hand around the grounds. I shook my head and felt Ang squeeze my hand. "I mean we were all so sure it was going to be you and her you know, and then he comes riding into town with his….." I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook my head once more.

"That's all history." He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and I felt anger clench in my chest. "She's happy that's all that matters to me."

"Sure, sure, Edward and I am the fucking pope." Jake shook his head and then looked at his watch. "It's almost time, I got to get up there." He nodded his head toward the house and I smiled wearily. "You're lucky you said you couldn't do it." he played with the bow tie around his neck as he stood up. "I hate these monkey suits, but at least I look a hell of a lot better that Emmett." He laughed as he clasped my shoulder in his huge hand once more. I nodded as his eyes told me he was sorry he brought up all the shit and he left with a nod to Ang.

"Now which was he?" she asked as we sat side by side.

"That was the one that she grew up with from like birth. He's like her over protective big brother." I explained as the few rows of white chairs filled with the small amount of guest that were invited.

"Big is right, how tall is he anyway?" I laughed as I took her hand into mine.

"6 foot 8. He plays Basketball for Oregon State."

"Could of guessed." She entwined her fingers with mine as music started to play through the surround sound. I stiffened as I recognized the song immediately. I felt Ang rest her chin on my shoulder and put her arm around my waist.

"Endless love." I whispered as I felt my eyes start to sting with my unshed tears. "This was our song that we always sung together." I shook my head as I watched my sister walked down the aisle with Jacob beside her both smiling brightly. Followed behind with Jessica in the same lavender dress and Mike on her arm looking at him with so much love you could feel it from across the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at the front of the aisle to see Emmett standing up there next to _him_ smiling wide as I am sure Lilly just stepped out to do her walk as flower girl.

"That little cutie is my niece Lilly, she is Emmett and Rose's. She just had her third birthday last month." I chuckled as she stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned over her basket of white rose petals onto the ground and smiled at the crowd as she picked them up and tossed them in the air. "She's a little ham just like her father." We both chuckled as my mother got up from her seat and took Lilly's hand to walk her down the rest of the aisle. I looked up to see Rose walking down the close behind trying hard not to laugh at her daughter but not doing a very good job. She brought her bundle of white Cali lilies up to her face to hide the laughter as she looked at me and winked before continuing on her way to the font.

The congregation went silent as the beginning notes of 'Lady' started to play. I took another deep breath as we all stood. I closed my eyes as the gasps and 'awws' started and I just couldn't force myself to open then.

"She is stunning Edward." I heard someone whispered as Angela hugged me tightly. I fought the urge to scream how wrong this was, how it should be me standing up there with her walking to me.

"Breath, Edward." Angela whispered into my ear. I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding and took another as I opened my eyes right as she walked into my view. My stomach tightened as I took in her beauty. Her mahogany waves were piled on top of her head in a whimsical bun, with bits of baby's breath and what looked like small pearls entwined in it. Her gown was simple and white; like I knew it would be. It clung to her figure and showed off just how perfect her outside is to how she was on the inside. She held tight to the small bundle of purple tinged Cali lilies as her eyes never left the sky blue ones she was walking toward. I watched as my heart shattered as her father handed her over to the man who stole her from me and made him promise to take care of his little girl.

I wanted to run, I wanted to cry, I wanted to fall into a whole and never be seen again. I felt my arm being tugged on as I looked around and saw that everyone but myself had already sat down. I looked up and met the eyes of my brother who gave me a worried smile and raised brows. I shook my head once as I lowered into my seat and rested my head in my hands. So many thoughts were running though my head that I couldn't heard anything that was being said. I felt Angela's hand in mine, and my mother's fingers running lightly through the hair at the nape of my neck as I screamed at myself to stand up and tell her my feeling that I have been hiding for years.

I should have said something years ago, I have loved this girl for ten fucking year. We were best friends, did everything together, till college. We both got accepted to U of W, but her grandma Marie got sick so she moved to Portland to live and take care of her. She started taking a few classes at Portland State a few years back and met him on her first day. He was in her English class and they were grouped together for their first project. In the beginning I came first, if I would call and he was at her place she would tell him to hold on and talk to me. Or tell him that they can get back to it later and have him leave. We would take turns driving back and forth to visit every other weekend, spend hours on the phone each and every night, or even help each other out if we were stuck on something for class. But then one day it all turned around.

I called to talk about my weekend to come down and Grandma Marie answered instead. I was told she was out and forgot her cell on her bed. I left a message for her to call me and I waited by the phone all day and never heard from her till the next day.

She sounded just like Alice in her excitement that I had to check the caller Id a few time just to make sure it was truly her. She was going on about how he took her to the Zoo, and the spent the whole day laughing and talking. It was the best first date of her life. With these simple words my world crumbled. Their first date turned into a second and then third and then into a full fledged relationship where I no longer existed.

I jumped when I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder and I looked to see my father staring at me with a worried eye. I shook my head from my thoughts and heard the ending words from the man who was marring them. I think I heard from someone that he was Jaspers brother Peter.

"Or forever hold their piece." I blinked a few times as I felt the urge once more to jump up and scream to the skies my feelings for her. I turned my head to the front and her big brown eyes met mine, she smiled her breathe taking smile and I slumped back in my chair feeling completely defeated. My father squeezed my shoulder and I nodded as Peter continued on with the ceremony. I went back into my own little world where she and I were always together and happy.

"That's interesting, she wrote his vows and he wrote hers." Angela said to herself pulling me out of my fantasies and forcing me to look up at the happy couple.

"I promise to be understanding of her love for all things Elvis, and not make fun of her all night movie marathons." His deep Texas drawl causing my spine to tighten and I closed my eyes once more. Angela leaned into me, pressed a kiss to my cheek and patted my knee. "That may be a hard one darlin. But I do promise to be the best husband I can be and to love you till my last days on the planet."

"Almost over." Angela whispered as I nodded and ran my hands through my hair.

"Now Isabella will read the vows that Jasper wrote for her." Peter explained as Jasper hand her a folded up piece of paper.

"I Isabella Marie Sawn take you Jasper Hale Whitlock to be my husband, I promise love and pamper you." I watched as she raised her eyebrows at him and then giggled after he winked and she continued to read her written vows. "To wash is boots when he comes in from a long hard day on the ranch." She rolled her eyes as she snorted and slapped his arm playfully causing both to laugh. I looked on in awe as the congregation laughed at their playful banter. "To make sure dinner is on the table hot and ready." This time is was most of the guest who snorted because we all knew the woman couldn't cook to save her life. She looked back at us and glared playfully before continuing with her vows. "To obey every word that comes from his perfect lips." She dropped her hands to her hips and stared him down.

"No way in hell Jasper Whitlock." He just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Can't blame a man for tryen." He drawled as he ran his finger down her cheek lovingly and she smiled.

"God I love you." she cooed before turning back to the paper. "And to remember that when Football is on it is not time to take out the garbage, or clean the bathroom." She snorted once more before crumbling the paper in her fist and looking into his eyes. "I promise that I will be the best wife to you and to love you with all my heart till the day God takes me from you."

"I can't do this." I seethed as I clenched my fists and looked of a way out. I felt three sets of hands on my shoulders holding me in place as a soothing voice talked into my ear.

"It's almost over, son. You can do this." My mother cooed as she ran her small hand down my back. I nodded as I wiped at my stinging eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Welcome to the family Bell's" Peter said with a sense of pride. He turned to Jasper and patted him on the back. "Kiss your girl, Bro." Jasper nodded.

"Thanks Peter." He drawled as he pulled her into his arms, dipped her down low, and winked before capturing her lips with his. Everyone around me exploded into applause as I sat there staring at the love of my life kissing her new husband.

I stood on the edge of the grounds with a glass of champagne as everyone around me talked, laughed, sang, and danced under the fairy lights of Gazebo. Angela was somewhere with my sister talking about the new summer line that Valintino, or someone of the same, just released.

"Edward." I heard her soft voice and I swear it felt like a fist was clenching around my heart. I took a deep breath and turned to look at the vision of perfection in front of me. "I'm so glad you made it." I heard the tears in her voice and it killed me even more.

"I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding, now could I?" she wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt my whole body relax into her.

"I hated the idea that you wouldn't be here today. Thank you so much, it wouldn't have been the same without you here." She whispered as she clung to my neck.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Bella." I forced my voice to sound strong, but I knew she could hear the pain. She could always read me like a book, unless it came to my feeling for her that is. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she ran her fingers under my eyes. "It looks like you haven't slept in days."

"Classes, labs... You know all that medical stuff." I shrugged it off. "Wait till you see me after my first year in residency." I captured her hand with mine and pressed a light kiss to it. "You look so happy; it's like your glowing." I whispered as I looked into her eyes.

"I am." She sighed as she looked over my shoulder and smiled brightly as she caught the eyes of Jasper and he blew her a kiss. "He is everything I never knew I wanted, and everything I need." She explained her eyes never leaving him as she picked up my niece and twirled her around in a circle.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered as I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you to, Edward." she said back as she hugged me back and then pulled away. "I don't know what I would do without my best friend. Hey maybe Jasper and I could drive up there after we get back from Italy, and we can go on a double date with you and your 'plus one'." She wiggled her eyebrows in a completely Bella way and I laughed despite my heartache.

"That would be great." I agreed and she tip toed up to kiss my cheek.

"She better treat you right, or she will have to answer to me." Bella said as she backed away and looked around. "Where is she anyway? I wanted to meet her." I shrugged as I looked around briefly myself.

"Last I saw she ran off with Alice and was talking new summer lines." We both laughed as she hummed how that sounded so like Alice.

"Could we have the Bride and Groom on the floor for their first dance?" The DJ said and I rolled my eyes right before she looked back at me after looking toward the dance floor.

"That would be me." she leaned up and pressed yet another kiss to my cheek before walked to the waiting arms of her husband tossing a simple 'bye' over her shoulder.

I turned to watch her wrap her arms around him, kiss his lips passionately and start to sway back and forth as Shania started her monologue in the beginning of 'From this moment'. My eyes burned with all the unshed tears that have I held back all day and my head was pounding. I sat on the rail of the gazebo and watched them sing to each other thinking back on all the time that it would be her and I on the dance floor together sing to each other. I felt warm arms wrap around me as Jasper mouthed 'I love you' to Bella and then kissed her once again.

"Are you ready?" Angela asked as she rested her chin on my shoulder and hugged me tightly from behind. I nodded as I took one more look at Bella and her husband.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I stood up and took Angeles hand into mine. "Let's get you back home, Ben is probably wondering when I'm going to bring his girlfriend back to him."

"Don't worry about Ben, he knows I'm safe with you." she giggled as we walked hand and hand. I waved my goodbyes to everyone I passed and we made our way to the car. "It's over." She sighed as she took the heels from her feet and slumped into the seat.

"It's over." I agreed with sadness in my voice. I looked up at the fairy light covered house and felt the tightness in my chest get even tighter as I thought about how true those words really were.

*~*~*~*~

**SO… yeah.... What did you think???**

**The songs that I used were**

**Endless Love- Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross**

**Lady- Kenny Rodgers**

**From this moment on- Shania Twain and Bryan White **


End file.
